Loving You is Easy
by Lara Capri
Summary: Baseado no episodeo 6x18 Rest In Peace, Marina Garito. Na minha versao dos acontecimentos é claro. E se o sonho de Stella fosse de verdade, e o acidente com a Suv realmente fosse real.


'Título: _Loving You is Easy_

Shipper: Smacked

Gênero: Drama/Romance

Baseado no episodeo 6x18 Rest In Peace, Marina Garito. Na minha versao dos acontecimentos é claro. E se o sonho de Stella fosse de verdade, e o acidente com a Suv realmente fosse real.

.com/watch?v=yf3IJVcaloc

Cap 01

Stella Bonasera foi retirada de seu sono profundo pelo barulho de seu celular tocando, ela se levantou e olhou no relógio que apontava 02:40, ela suspirou e tatitou o telefone o criado em busca do celular.

SB: Bonasera – disse atendendo

DM: Stell – começou – Temos um caso na rua Gold com a Bround. Temos uma criança desaparecida e a empregada da casa morta – disse ele

SB: Já estou indo Danny – disse ela

DM: Mac me pediu para assumir o caso. Ele esta preso no transito – disse ele

SB: Transito esse horário? – perguntou

DM: Ele pegou uma via fechada por um outro acidente – disse ele – Por isso te acordei – disse justificando

SB: Não se preoculpe, já estou indo – disse

DM: Oks – disse desligando

Stella se levantou, foi até a cozinha ligou a cafeteira enquanto trocava de roupa, só mesmo com café pra agüentar uma cena de crime no meio da noite. Ela rapidamente se vestiu, foi ate a cafeteira e tomou um bom gole de café preto. E saiu rumo a cena do crime.

O caminho até a cena foi bem tranqüilo, chegando la. Stella estacionou bem na porta da casa, desceu e encontrou alguns policiais e entrou na casa.

DM: Ei Stell – disse o amigo qe já estava dentro da casa

SB: Ei Messer – comprimentou – O que temos ? – perguntou

DM: Temos uma criança desaparecida e uma emprega morta, possível suicídio – respondeu ele

DM: Os pais viajaram a trabalho e deixou o filho Luke com Marina Garido que era a empregada deles a anos – disse – o Sr e a Sra Steves estao voltando pra NY, os policiais já entraram em contato com eles.

SB: Você já olhou a casa ? – perguntou

DM: Ainda não, os policiais fizeram uma busca rápida mais nada ainda do garoto – disse ele

SB: Vou olhar os quartos – disse ela

DM: Vou ficar por aqui olhando o corpo – disse ele

Stella se dirigiu para os quartos que ficavam mais longe da sala, a casa era grande e a família parecia ter dinheiro.

Stella olhava tudo atentamente, encontrou no quarto do garoto batatas fritas e doces caídos no chão, os objetos e brinquedos pareciam estar no lugar certo.

Ela recolheu provas, buscou digitais, olhou o guarda roupas, até um barulho vindo do quarto do casal, a perita caminhou lentamente pra la e o barulho continuou. Stella estava com a mão no coldre da arma e lentamente entrou no quarto dos pais do garoto, e encontrou um adolescente tentando arrancar um aparelho de som, preso a parede.

SB: Mãos onde eu possa ver, Policia de NY – gritou ela apontando a arma para o jovem que saiu correndo e pulou a janela.

SB: Danny – gritou Stella que pulou atrás do jovem

O rapaz corria pulando no quintal da casa, e rapidamente pulou para a casa vizinha e Stella foi atrás dele.

DM: Stella – disse ele vendo a perseguição pela janela

Danny rapidamente avisou alguns policiais, que foram com ele atrás de Stella, enquanto outros davam a volta afim de sercarem, o suspeito.

Stella correu o mais rápido que pudia, quando o rapaz percebeu que estava sendo perseguido foi deixando obstáculos para dificultar a passagem da perita.

Stella conseguiu sair de alguns, mais um deles a fez cair com tudo no chão.

SB: Ah droga – choramingou ela levantando

Quando Stella se levantou, antes que ela começasse a correr de novo os policiais sercaram o jovem, e efetuaram a prisão.

DM; Stella – gritou – Você esta bem ? – perguntou

SB: Estou so ralei, meu braço e minha barriga eu acho – disse limpando a calça

Danny ergueu o braço dela pra ver e quando tocou o ferimento.

SB: Aii- respondeu a do imediata

DM: Vem Stella, vamos dar um jeito nisso – disse guiando a amiga de volta para a casa.

Quando Danny e Stella apareceram de volta na cena do crime, Flack já estava la com o jovem que havia fugido.

DM: Don – chamou ele

DF: Stella o que ouve ? perguntou vendo sangue na roupa e nos braços da perita

DM: Eu vou levar a Stella no hospital e já encontro com vocês no laboratório – disse ele

SB: Não! Vamos para o laboratorio, é só um ralado Danny – disse entrando na suv

DM: Oks, vamos para o laboratório e depois voltamos para acabar a cena.

A viagem até o laboratório foi rápida, logo eles chegaram. Danny e Don foram interrogar o suspeito e Stella foi para o loock, dar um jeito em seus machucados.

Enquando ela passava pelos corredores, Mac a viu.

MT: Ei Stell, como foi na cen ... – começou ele sendo interrompido com ela se virou para ele – O que ouve? – pergunntou preocupado

SB: Estava perseguindo um suspeito e tropecei – disse ela

MT: Vem, deixa eu dar uma olhadinha nisso – disse ele guiando Stella para dentro do loock.

MT: Sente-se honey – pediu ele

Mac pegou um kit de primeiros socorros, uma toalha e um balde com água. Ele começou a limpar o ferimento do braço, passou um anti séptico e fez um curativo.

SB: Mac eu posso fazer isso – disse ela

MT: Eu sei, mais me discuido um instante de você e olha o que acontece – disse ele

SB: Mac, você é meu parceiro não o meu segurança – disse rindo – Eu estou bem –disse se levantando.

Ao fikar de pé Mac viu que havia sangue na altura de sua barriga também.

MT: Me deixe ver – pediu ele

Recebendo um aceno positivo dela, ele levantou um pouquinho da blusa dela, um pouco acima do umbigo onde ele pode ver um ralado.

MT: Segure pra min – pediu ele com a blusa dela levantada

Mac que estava sentado e Stella em pé na sua frente, com a blusa erguida enquanto ele limpava o ferimento, fazendo o mesmo feito com o machucado anterior.

SB: Obrigada Mac – disse ela

MT: Parceiros fazem isso – diss ele abaixando a blusa dela e se levantando

SB: Você é o melhor parceiro que eu pudia ter – disse ela dando um beijo em seu rosto

MT: Você também Stell, vou esperar você na minha sala – disse saindo

Stella sorriu pra ele que logo desapareceu, Mac era sem duvidas um grande amigo. Uma pessoa que se preocupava realmente com ela. As vezes Stella se perguntava se era só isso, se ele não nutria algum tipo de sentimento a mais por ela, assim como ela tinha por ele.

Cap 02

Tratou de espantar esses pensamentos, trocou de roupa vestindo uma blusa reserva que mantinha guardado em seu armário, se recompôs e e foi para a sala de Mac.

Ao passar pelo corredor Stella foi abordada por Lindsay.

LM: Stell, você esta bem? Danny me disse que se machucou – disse num impulso só

SB: Estou bem Linds, levei um tombo perseguindo um suspeito – disse

LM:Ótimo – disse ela – Ah eu vou ajudar você a terminar de processar a cena do crime, já que o Danny esta ajudando o Flack – disse ela

SB: Oks, já vamos vou só dar uma passadinha na sala do Mac e já te encontro – disse saindo  
>LM: Beleza – respondeu<p>

Stella caminhou ate a sala de Mac.

SB: Mac – chamou ao entrar na sala

MT: Como esta os ferimentos? – perguntou sorrindo

SB: Ferimentos Mac – disse – Ta tirando sarro com a minha cara? - perguntou

MT: Um pouco – disse rindo

SB: Sem comentários, eu vou voltar pra cena – disse ela

MT: Quem vai com você ? – perguntou – Quer que eu chame um segurança ? – disse sorrindo.

SB: Mac – disse repreendendo o parceiro – Lindsay vai comigo, não precisa – disse ela

MT: Vou assinar dois relatorios e já encontro com vocês lá – disse ele

SB: Oks – disse – A gente se vê – disse sorrindo

MT: Fique longe de encrencas Bonasera – disse ele

SB: Então não fique perto de min Taylor – respondeu com uma gargalhada antes de sair da sala.

Mac sorriu pra ela e fikou assim com um sorriso bobo na cara vendo a detetive grega, desaparecer com os seus cachos pelo corredor.

SB: Vamos – chamou ela ao entrar no estacionamento

Stella entrou no banco do motorista e junto com Lindsay partiram em direção a cena de crime para acabar de processar a cena do crime iniciada mais cedo.

POV Lab

DM: Mac – chamou entrando na sala

MT: O que deu o depoimento? – perguntou logo de cara

DM: O rapaz se chama, Benicio Delkostrovisky preso por pequenos furtos, segundo ele, a duas semanas ele cortava a grama da família, e quando o menino foi seqüestrado ele achou que não receberia seu pagamento, e por isso resolveu pegar algo da casa – disse ele

MT: Acha que esta mentindo? – perguntou

DM: Acredito que seja a verdade, pois na hora que o menino desapereceu Benicio estava com o agente da condicional dele – disse

MT: Oks – disse – Vamos pra cena, ajudar a Stella e a Lindsay – disse saindo sendo acompanhado por Danny

POV Cena

Já as peritas conversavam no caminho

LD: Quatro horas da manha e já pegamos um caso tao complicado como esse – disse ela

SB: O dia mal começou – disse ela – E eu já tenho dois ematomas para me preocupar mais tarde – disse sorrindo

LD: Você nem deveriar estar dirigindo – disse ela

SB: Você também, Mac quer que eu contratar seguranças para andar comigo.

LD: Ele se preocupa com você Stell – disse ela

SB: E eu com ele – disse

LM: Esta passando da hora de vocês resolverem isso

SB: Resolvermos o que? – perguntou estacionando o carro

LM: Stell não se faça de desentendida – disse pegando o kit e saindo do carro.

Stella limitou-se a sorrir.

SB: Vamos trabalhar – disse entrando na casa

Havia duas viaturas da policia estacionadas na porta.

LM: Uma viatura é suficiente – disse ela dispensando uma viatura

PP: Oks, eu vou permancer aqui na porta se precisarem – disse ele

LM; Oks

Lindsay entrou na casa e encontrou Stella já processando a cena.

Ambas processaram a cena em silencio coletando provas e evidencias que não haviam sido recolhidas mais cedo.

LM: Stell, vai falar que você não sente nada – dise ela

SB: Como? – perguntou distante da conversa da a amiga

LM: Mac!

SB: Linds – implorou ela

LM: Responda, nos somos amigas – disse

Stella permaneceu um tempo calada e voltou a processar a cena. Depois de um tempinho em silencio ela respondeu.

SB: Yes – disse simplesmente

LM: O que? – perguntou

SB: Mac, Yes – disse ela

Lindsay sorriu pra amiga.

LM: Vocês foram feitos um para outro – disse ela

Cap 03

LM: Vocês foram feitos um para outro – disse ela

Antes que Stella pudesse responder um barulho vindo do quarto do menino desaparecido, chamou a atenção das peritas.

LM: Olá – chamou

Ambas com as armas em punho entraram no quarto. Stella estava mais perto do guarda roupas que lhe chamou atenção ao abrir ela deu de cara com o menino desaparecido.

SB: Ei está tudo bem eu não vô te machucar – disse ao menino

LM: Vou chamar aajuda – disse saindo da quarto

Lindsay ligou para Mac e para ambulância, enquanto conversava com Mac de fora da casa Stella se aproximava do menino.

SB: Não tenha medo, esta tudo bem agora – disse ao menino que parecia assustado ainda.

SB: Quer me dizer algo? – perguntou ao menino

O menino fez que sim com a cabeça, e depois olhou para a janela e fez alguns movimentos com a cabeça como se estivesse indicando algo.

Stella se virou e foi em direção a janela, chegando la viu um homem, esperando do lado de fora, que ao ver a perita saiu correndo.

SB: Parado Policia – gritou e saiu correndo atrás do homem que corria em direção a frente da casa.

Ao ouvir isso Lindsay e o policial correram para o interior da casa, enquanto Stella corria atrás do suspeito em direção a frente da casa.

SB: "Dinovo não " – pensou ela

O homem correu e entrou numa caminhonete branca parada logo a frente da suv do laboratório, Stella sem pensar duas vezes entrou na Suv e foi atrás do homem.

SB: Aki é a Detetive Bonasera estou em perseguição pela rua Gold, perseguindo um suspeito, que esta em uma caminhonete branca, Nissan sem a tampa trazeira e a lanterna direita quebrada. Placa XVY 6789

Stella corria atrás do suspeito com as sirenes ligadas e em alta velocidade. Para completar a perseguição começou a chover, dificultando a visibilidade de ambos os carros.

O pedido de ajuda de Stella, foi ouvido por algumas viaturas inclusive a que Mac, Flack e Danny estavam a caminho da cena.

SB: Bonasera – respondeu agitada

MT: Eu já estou indo – começou - Continue atrás dele Stell – disse

SB: Não se preoculpe – disse – Encontrei o menino, ele esta com a Lindsay – disse

MT: Ótimo, em que rua você esta agora ? – perguntou

SB: Saindo da Gold estou entrando em outra rua – começou – Não sei o nome, ele está se afastando da cidade – disse ela

MT: Acho que sei mais ou menos onde você está – disse ele - Vou pedir ao Adam q ... – começou ele – Stella – chamou

SB: Mac! – começou – MAC – tentou de novo

Stella tirou o tentou identificar qual era o problema do celular e logo viu, que estava sem sinal, ela estava seguindo um suspeito para fora da cidade sozinha.

Cap 04

MT:Droga a ligação caiu- disse nervoso

Mac ligou para o laboratório e pediu a Adam que rastrea-se o GPS da Suv de Stella, assim ele teria idéia do paradeiro da perita.

AR: Aguarde um instante Mac – pediu o assistente

MT: Eu não tenho muito tempo Adam – disse

AR: Oks, já entrei no programa – disse ele – Aqui! Achei ela esta entrando na Federal passando pela avenida Broklin, ela esta em um bairro um pouco perigoso Mac, policiais não são bem vindos – disse ele

MT: Obrigado Adam, se tiver alguma outra alteração me avise – disse desligando – Don, ela esta entrando na avenida Broklin – disse ele

DF: Atenção! Perseguição de suspeitos na avenida Broklin, necessito de viaturas mais próximas – começou a chamar reforços pelo radio

Enquanto isso o carro que Stella perceguia atravessava as ruas sem se importar com as pessoas, e com os carros.

Em uma rua o carro do suspeito, passou com tudo ignorando totalmente um caminhão que vinha no sentido contrario, porem Stella não teve a mesma sorte, o caminhão bateu com tudo na Suv fazendo o veículo capotar.

O carro da perita rolou duas vezes e caiu com as rodas pra cima, o carro que Stella perceguia, e a carreta fugiram do local, sem prestar socorro.

Stella estava presa ao cinto de cabeça pra baixo, o sangue de sua cabeça começou a escorrer pelo seu rosto, ela estava desorientada com a batida.

SB: Aaahw – soltou um gemido abafado

Ela sentia dores no abdômen e em uma das pernas, ela tentou chegar ao bolsos atrás do celular, ao invés de achar o que procurava ela so encontrou sangue.

SB: Droga – disse ela

Ela olhou para o lado e viu o celular alguns metros de distancia dela. Assustada e ferida ela não podia fazer nada, a não ser esperar por socorro.

Cap 05

Já no carro Flack e Mac andavam a toda velocidade com duas viaturas junto com eles

MT: Taylor – disse atendendo o celular

AR: Mac, a suv parou – disse ele – na avenida Broklin, paralelo a rua Norte – disse – O carro esta parado a uns minutos – disse ele

MT: Thanks - disse desligando

MT: Segundo o Adam a Stella parou na rua norte – disse ele para Flack que já havia entrando na avenida.

DF: É logo a frente – disse ele virando o carro e entrando na rua – O que é aquilo – disse avistando de longe o carro.

A visibilidade era bem baixa a chuva havia ficado mais intensa, os carros foram se aproximando e eles tomaram conhecimento que aquela era a Suv do laboratório.

MT: Stella – disse saindo rápido do carro – Stella – gritou chegando até ela

SB: Mac – sussurrou

MT: Stell, esta tudo – disse ele – O resgate já vai chegar, onde esta doendo? – perguntou preocupado

SB: Esta tudo confuso – disse

MT: Eu sei querida – começou ele – Preciso que você fique acordada – disse ele segurando uma das mãos dela.

Stella tinha cortes nos braços e no rosto, havia um estilhaço preso ao seu abdômen, onde o sangue saia rapidamente.

MT: Onde está o resgate – gritou

DF: Já está vindo Mac – disse ele

Logo o local estava infestado de policiais, alguns recolhiam evidencias e outras viaturas iam em busca do suspeito.

Mac de forma desesperada tentava conter o sangramento de Stella, usando o seu casaco.

SB: Seu casaco – começou – Vai se sujar – disse

MT: Você é mais importante que isso Stell – começou – Muito mais – completou

SB: Mac – começou – Eu quero que você saiba ...

MT: Não faça isso Stell – impediu ela de falar colocando um dos dedos sobre os lábios dela.

A essa altura a perita já se encontrava um pouco sem cor, tanto ela quanto Mac estavam bastante molhados. Os graves ferimentos e o frio causado pela chuva, intensificavam a gravidade do problema de Stella.

SB: Espere Mac – disse ela – Eu quero que você saiba que eu gosto muito de você- disse ela com engasgando com a dor

Stella escorregou dentro e fora da realidade. A dor na cabeça e no abdomen eram insuportável. Tudo o que a mantinha no lado direito da consciência foi a mão gentil segurando a dela.

MT: Aqui depressa – gritou vendo a equipe de resgate

Eles pediaram a ele que se afasta-se e começaram a retirar Stella do carro, o resgate durou alguns minutos e quando conseguiram tira-la do carro, a colocaram na maca e correram em direção a ambulância.

MT: Don – gritou –Eu vou com ela - disse

DF: Eu cuido de tudo por aqui – disse ele

MT: Encontre quem fez isso – disse

DF: Vá Mac – disse – Ela precisa de você – disse ao amigo

Cap 0

Mac entrou junto com Stella na ambulância que saiu rapidamente em direção ao hospital, ele segurava gentilmente a sua mão durante o trajeto.

MT: Fique comigo Stella – pediu ele acima de sua orelha.

Ela queria chamar seu nome, dizer a ele que podia ouvi-lo. E sabia que ele estava lá, mas ela se engasgou com seu próprio sangue. A dor em seu lado se tornou mais aguda com cada respiração ofegante, ela conseguiu apenas chegar a um nível indescritível de dor enquanto ela tentava falar. Ela queria agarrar a sua voz reconfortante, mas ela se sentiu que estava mais e mais longe dele, como se tivesse perdido todo o controle sobre seu corpo e estivesse se afogando

A dor ficou ainda pior e ela sentiu seus músculos se contrairem de baixo para cima. Seu corpo arqueado num espasmo como a dor chegou a um nível indescritível de tortura.

SB: Aaaraaw – gritou com dor cospindo sangue

MT: Stella – dissse se a assustando – Ajude ela – pediu aos paramédicos

Ao soltar aquele grito cospindo sangue, o corpo dela rapidamente se arquou com a forte dor e de repente tudo ficou quieto. Ela foi para longe, para o nada e não sabia mais.

Mac olhou para a linha no monitor de Stella e o seu coração parou também, a linha não tinha mais movimentos e isso marcava o fim de sua própria existência. Sem ela, ele não queria existir, a sensação de frio de medo, arrastou por todo o seu corpo, até um som agudo cortar de vez o seu coração.

O alarme invadiu a ambulância indicando aos médicos que o coração dela havia parado, o coração de Mac parou junto com o dela.

MT: Pelo amor de Deus, façam alguma coisa – gritou para os paramédicos que já começavam a trabalhar nela.

Eles foram incansáveis e conseguiram trazer ela de volta, porem era de extrema importância chegar logo ao hospital.

MT: Stella, fique comigo – pediu com os olhos marejados

A viagem até la não demorou muito, os paramédicos desceram a maca e o perito acompanhou a parceira durante todo o percurso, segurando a sua mão. Mac estava totalmente emocionado, as lagrimas em seus olhos mostrava o desespero dele na possibilidade de perde-la.

EE: Sinto muito senhor, daqui ela vai sozinha – disse a enfermeira segurando ele

MT: Não – disse – Ela precisa de min – tentou ele

EE: Ela precisa só dos médicos agora – disse ela de forma firme

MT: Espere – disse saindo da mulher e pegando na mao dela de novo – Eu estou aqui meu amor, eu estou aqui, volte pra min mel – pediu chorando sendo segurado pelas enfermeiras – Eu te amo – disse antes de ser arrancado de perto dela.

Mac viu a maca sumir pelo corredor, ele havia sido impedido de continuar pelas enfermeiras do hospital.

EE: O senhor precisa de alguma coisa? – pediu a enfermeira preocupada

Mac somente balançou a cabeça, a enfermeira disse que estaria ali para ajuda-lo e saiu deiixando o Mac inconsolável. Com as mãos na cabeça e no rosto ele se desesperou, ela não podia deixa-lo. Ele dependia dela pra respirar, Mac se sentou na sala de espera e chorou muito esperando por noticias dela, o tempo passava e ninguém respondia nada a ele. Aumentando cada vez mais o seu desespero.

Cap 07

POV do Hosp

MM: Meu nome é Meg, estarei aqui se precisar de algo – se apresentou uma enfermeira

MM: Não é bom ficar com a roupa molhada senhor – disse a enfermeira a ele que parecia estar fora do ar

MM: Senhor?

MM: Senhor Taylor o senhor esta bem?

MT: Eu estou bem – disse

MM: Aqui o Sr vai receber informações dela – disse a moça

Novamente ela ficou sem resposta

MM: Vou estar sempre por aqui - disse ela saindo e dando mais espaço para ele

POV do Lab

No laboratório Danny e Adam já estavam com a fita da câmera de segurança que flagrou o acidente de Stella. Eles estavam em busca das placas, do carro que ela perceguia e da carreta que bateu nela.

AR: Já tenho a placa da carreta HSX 7890 em nome de Matt Daves sem ficha – disse ele – E o do carro David Cruise, passagem por furto e falsificação de documentos – disse ele

DM: Thanks – disse ele já na porta com discando um numero

DF: Flack – disse atendendo

DM: Já tenho os nomes e os endereços – disse ele

DF: Um é David Cruise estou a caminho da casa dele – disse – Vá atrás do outro, os policiais já estão aguardando no laboratório – completou

DM: Oks, thanks Don – disse ele

DF: Boa sorte – disse desligando

Já em outra sala Adam já estava com a câmera de vigilancia

LM: Adam – disse entrando afoita na sala – O que ouve com a Stella? – perguntou

AR: Lindsay – disse ele – Enquanto ela perceguia o suspeito uma carreta bateu nela, a suv capotou – completou

LM: Como ela esta? – perguntou aflita

AR: Ela foi levada inconsiente para o hospital, Mac esta com ela agora – disse ele

LM: Ela é forte, ela vaai sair dessa – disse

AR: Ela vai sair sim – disse – Onde esta o menino? – perguntou

LM: Esta com a família, até tudo ser esclarecido eles estão sobre proteção policial – disse ela

LM: Quem esta na cena do acidente da Stell ? – perguntou

AR: Sheldon – disse – Don e Danny foram atrás dos suspeitos – disse ele

LM: Essa é a fita do acidente da Stella ? – perguntou

AR:Sim, mais não assista Linds – tentou ele

Ela nem ouviu o que ele dizia e apertou play na fita, logo ela teve idéia da gravidade do acidente da amiga.

LM: Oh meu Deus – disse ao ver a cena

AR: Ela vai sair dessa- disse com a mao no ombro da amiga

LM: Pobre Stella – disse com os olhos marejados

AR: Linds, a única coisa que podemos fazer por ela agora é achar quem fez isso – disse ele tentando ajuda-la

LM: Tem razão, vamos acha-lo por Stell – disse ela

Pov do hospital

Stella estava em cirurgia havia pedaços da lataria do carro em seu abdômen, ela havia tido um perda significativa de sangue e alguns órgãos foram danificados, complicando ainda mais o seu quadro clinico. Havia uma equipe inteira tentando salva-la.

Na sala de espera Mac andava de um lado para o outro, ele havia abordado sentenas de enfermeiras, nenhuma delas tinha informações, ou ao menos estavam no caso dela.

MT: Meg – chamou vendo a enfermeira passar – Por favor veja como ela esta – pediu ele

MM: Senhor Taylor ainda não temos informações – tentou ela

MT: você me disse que eu pudia contar com você, por favor – tentou de novo – Entenda o meu desespero, eu não posso perde-la – confessou

MM: Oks acalme-se, vou ver se descubro algo, não prometo mais vou tentar – disse ela

MT: Muito obrigado – disse ele vendo a enfermeira sair.

Cap 08

Algum tempo depois a enfermeira voltou, seu semblante era calmo mais não era possível entender o que aquilo significava.

MM: Senhor Taylor – chamou

MT: Como ela esta? – perguntou já de pé

MM: O estado dela é bastante grave – disse ela - Talves o senhor devesse chamar os familiares dela – pediu ela

Mac sentiu o chao faltar, ele não podia nem cojitar a ideia de ficar sem ela.

MM: Eu posso ligar se o senhor quiser – disse ela

MT: Ela não tem família – disse ele

MM: Logo mais os mediicos viram conversar com o senhor – disse ela

MT: Oks – disse

MM: Preciso ir – disse ela

Mac não conseguia dizer nada, mais ele sabia que precisa avisar a equipe do real estado dela. Ele pegou o celular e esperou

DF: Flack – disse atendendo

MT: Don – chamou com uma voz triste

DF: Mac – chamou – Como ela esta?

MT: Don prepare a equipe ela esta em estado gravíssimo – disse ele

DF: Já conversou com o medico?

MT: Não ainda – disse ele – Por favor, peça aos funcionários para se juntarem e rezarem por ela – disse ele não contendo as lagrimas

DF: Vou fazer isso – disse emocionado – Vou juntar a equipe, fique forte por todos nos – pediu ele

MT: Como esta o caso?

DF: Em andamento, nos vamos achar os responsáveis por isso Mac – imendou

MT: Tenho certeza que sim – disse ele

DF: Fique ai, ela precisa de você – completou

MT: Oks – disse ele – Assim que eu conversar com o medico te aviso – imendou

DF: Vou aguardar – respondeu – Fique forte Mac – imendou

MT: Oks – disse ele – Bye – disse desligando

Flack desligou o celular, respirou fundo tentando absorver o que Mac havia dito e saiu em direção as salas. Passou chamando um por um ate reunir a equipe na sala de descanço.

DM: O que ouve?

DF: Mac me ligou e o estado da Stella é gravíssimo – imendou – Ele me pediu para informa-los, e para rezarmos juntos por ela e por sua recuperação– concluiu

LM: Já é definitivo ? – perguntou com lagrimas nos olhos

DF: Mac não conversou com o medico ainda – disse ele – Essa informações vieram de enfermeiras – imendou

AR: Não vamos perder as esperanças – chamou a equipe

SID: E nem a fé – imendou o homem mais velho - Stella precisa das nossa forças, e mensagens positivas!

SH: Vamos nos levantar – pediu ele

Jessi, Flack, Danny, Lindsay, Sheldon, Sid e Adam se levantaram deram as mãos e fizeram uma oração para que a colega de trabalho e amiga melhorasse.

POV do Hospital

Mac estava na sala de espera quando o medico chegou e se apresentou.

JL: Dr Jaimes Lafoi – disse estendendo a mao a ele

MT: Detetive Mac Taylor – disse o comprimentando – Como ela esta?

JL: A detetive Bonasera tem um quadro grave – disse ele – Alguns fragmentos da lataria do carro perfuraram órgãos importantes compromometendo o funcionamento dê seu corpo – imendou – Ela esta respirando com ajuda de aparelhos, realizamos duas transfussoes sanguineas nela, devido a grande perda.

MT: Ô my Good – disse ele passando a mao no rosto

JL: Fizemos duas cirurgias nela, e agora é de extrema importância que o organismo dela se recupere- imendou

MT: Quando eu vou poder vê-la ?

JL: A partir de amanha – disse ele – Acompanhe os horários de vizita da UTI – imendou

MT: Eu vou sim – disse ele – Acha que ela pode se recuperar?

JL: Qualquer paciente pode se recuperar, depende da forma que ele reaje depois de uma cirurgia tao delicada como essa – imendou

MT: A Stella é forte cheia de vida – disse ele

JL: Eu sei disso. Só dela ter chegado aqui viva já a torna forte – imendou – Eu estou a disposição- disse a ele

MT: Obrigado Dr Lafoi – disse se despedindo do medico e saindo da sala com tristeza.

Cap 09

Mac sentou no sofá da sala de espera e respirou fundo, não contendo a emoção Stella fazia de sua vida, ele era completamente apaixonado por ela. Mac caminhou ate a capela que tinha dentro do hospital e se sentou em um banco. A sua frente havia um altar delicado com uma imagem de nossa senhora bem ao centro. Ele se ajoelhou e começou.

MT: Senhor, sei que não sou o mais indicado para vir ao seus pés te pedindo misericórdia – começou ele tomando fôlego –Mais, por favor não a leve – pediu sentindo uma lagrima solitária em seu rosto – Eu a amo, há anos e nunca lhe disse nada. Estou aqui implorando ao senhor, que não a leve de min, eu preciso dela. Nos dois sabendo o quanto ela sofreu na vida, com lares adotivos, nas mãos de homens ordinários – pausou ele tomando fôlego – Me deixei faze-la feliz, Stella merece ser amada, ela merece o melhor. Se o senhor me der essa segunda chance, prometo não desaponta-lo, obrigado – agradeceu ele se levantando e se sentando novamente no banco.

Ele permaneceu ali sentado, tentando esconder um pouco a sua emoção. Depois se levantou e saiu. Mac se levantou e percorreu os corredores do hospital em direção a saída, ate ouvir seu nome sendo chamado.

MM: Detetive Taylor – chamou Meg vindo em sua direção

MT: Sim – respondeu sem muito intusiasmo

MM: O Dr Lafoi me pediu para correr atrás do senhor, tem uma alteração no quadro da detetive – disse ela

MT: Ela, ela não esta ,.? – tentou começar

MM: Eu não sei informa-lo – disse ela – Me acompanhe por favor – imendou

Mac foi acompanhando a mulher ate a sala de espera, ele caminhou ate la de cabeça baixa, já pensando no pior.

MM: Aguarde aqui detetive, eu já chamo o senhor – imendou

MT: Oks – respondeu somente

Mac voltou a sala de espera e permaneceu la por mais uns 20 minutos.

MM: Me acompanhe por favor – pediu ela

Mac seguiu ate a sala do medico já o aguardava.

DL: Detetive Taylor sente-se por favor – pediu ele

MT: O que ouve?

DL: A detetive Bonasera apresentou um quadro diferente do inicial – começou ele – Ela reagiu significativamente a medicação, a cirurgia – imendou

MT: O quanto significativo foi essa reação? – perguntou ele voltando a ter esperanças

DL: Grande sua parceira apresentou agora a poco um quadro de melhora, que na maioria dos casos de coma so ocorre depois uns dois dias – imendou

MT: Ela acordou?  
>DL: Não ainda – disse ele – O trauma dela foi bastante forte, quase a perdemos na ambulância – imendou ele<p>

MT: Nem me fale- disse com tristeza

MT: Quando vou poder vê-la ?:

DL: Amanha ao meio dia – imendou – Que é o horário de visitas da UTI - completou

MT: Oks – disse ele

DL: Considere essa melhora como um milagre detetive – disse ele

Pela primeira vez desde que chegou Mac deu um sorriso singelo em direção ao médico, ele agradeceu a sua atenção e saiu da sala.

Mac saiu do hospital e foi em direção ao laboratório. Chegando la ele caminhou para a sua sala, antes de chegar foi abordado pela equipe que o bombardeou de perguntas.

LM: Você a viu?

SH: Eu vou ate la ver o prontuário dela – imendou

DF: Gente! – chamou chegando – Eu peguei os suspeitos – disse chegando

DM: Os dois - imendou

Mac automaticamente saiu do ar focando toda a sua atenção em Danny e Flack.

DF: Achamos os dois – disse ele

Mac caminhou em direção a ele, e juntos eles caminharam para a sala de descanço. Sendos seguidos pela equipe.

DF: Mark Jacobs – disse ele já na sala - Seqüestrou o Luke para pagar traficantes com o dinheiro do resgate.

DM: Vamos buscar George Fox em sua casa agora – disse estendendo o papel na direção de Mac

Ele automaticamente pegou o documento e saiu da sala sendo seguido por Flack e Danny.

15 minutos depois eles haviam feito um comboio de policiais e agentes, Mac queria aquele homem preso de todo jeito. Ele havia batido no carro de Stella e fugido sem prestar socorro.

Chegando na porta da residência do suspeito Flack chutou a porta e Mac adentrou com a arma em punho.

DF: Policia de NY – gritou

O suspeito ate tentou correr mais Mac chutou uma de sua pernas e ele caiu no chão, o suspeito ainda tentou se levantar e Mac o chutou novamente, dessa vez na altura do estomago.

DF: George Fox, você esta preso – disse ele

GF: Eu não fiz nada – gritou ele

Mac lhe deu um soco no rosto quebrando o seu nariz.

DF: Alem de roubo de carga, assalto, você provocou um acidente gravíssimo e fugiu sem prestar socorro.

GF: Aquela vadia entrou na minha frente – gritou de volta

Mac sentiu seu sangue ferver, foi pra cima dele e lhe deu mais uns dois ou três socos. O suspeito caiu no chão meio desacordado.

MT: Tirem esse idiota daqui – disse aos policiais

DF: Tudo bem? – perguntou vendo o semblante de ódio do amigo

MT: Destrua tudo isso aqui – disse ele

DF: Tem certeza?

Mac lhe lançou somente um olhar e se saiu indo em direção a saída.

DF: É ele tem certeza – disse para si mesmo

Enquanto Flack fazia o que Mac havia mandado, enquanto Mac voltou para o laboratório e foi em direção a sua sala.

Mac sentou em sua mesa e respirou mais aliviado, os dois culpados haviam sido presos, a criança havia sido devolvida a sua família, só faltava ter a recuperação completa de Stella.

Ele passou as mãos no rosto como se quisesse espantar o cansaço que sentia, ele olhou para a sua mao direita que estava um pouco dolorida, por bater no suspeito. Era raro ele ter atitudes como aquela, mais por ela ,ele perdia toda a sua razão. Por ela, ele era incansável, o melhor dele era pra ela, Mac daria a sua vida para a salvar a dela. Ele não conseguiu ouvir o suspeito dizer que a mulher da sua vida, havia entrado com o carro na frente dele. Ele bateu nela e simplesmente correu sem se importar com a vida dela. O que o suspeito não sabia que a vida dela, era a mais importante para Mac do que sua própria vida.

Ele respirou fundo e se sentou de forma mais confortável na cadeira.

LM: Mac – chamou na porta

Mac levantou a cabeça, vendo a perita entrar na sala.

LM: Você esta bem? – perguntou sentando na cadeira a sua frente

MT: Estou – imendou

LM: Não, não esta – disse ela – Fiquei sabendo o que fez hoje na casa do suspeito – disse ela

MT: Isso é uma critica?

LM: Não! – disse ela – É a primeira vez que eu vejo você agindo com a emoção, e não com a razão – imendou

MT: Ele disse que a aquela vadia entrou na frente dele – disse ele indignado – Eu não agüentei ouvir aquilo, parti pra cima dele com tudo – imendou

LM: Estive no hospital agora a pouco e soube pelo medico, que ela teve uma melhora significativa - disse ela

MT: Ela melhorou um pouco – disse ele – Graças a Deus – imendou

LM: É sim – completou –Já vou indo – disse se levantando

MT: Ate amanha – disse

LM: Ah Mac – voltou para a porta – Vá pra casa, descance ela vai precisar muito de você quando ela sair do hospital – disse ela

MT: Obrigado Linds – disse com um sorrisinho

LM: Quem sabe agora não é chance de você se acertarem – disse ela – Pense nisso Mac, ela merece ser feliz – disse antes de sair.

Mac permaneceu olhando para a porta vazia, e sorriu. É ela tinha razão, Stella merece ser feliz, e ele seria fundamental na recuperação dela. Ele se levantou pegou o seu casaco, e saiu da sala. Indo em direção ao seu apartamento buscando um pouco de descanço e conforto.

Cap 10

Na noite anterior Mac havia conseguido descançar um pouco, apesar de ser difícil pela gravidade dos ferimentos dela. Não havia duvida alguma da força do sentimento que ele tinha por ela. Era amor de mais.

Na manha seguinte Mac acordou tomou um bom banho, tomou um café rápido e foi para o laboratório. Chegando la se dirigiu para a sua sala, onde tentou em vão manter sua cabeça focada em seus relatorios. Ele conseguiu por um tempo e depois não mais, e olhou para o relógio e ainda faltava mas de 1 hora para o inicio de visitas da UTI.

DF: Mac – chamou entrando na sala

MT: Sim Don – respondeu

DF: Noticias da Stella?

MT: Estou indo pra lá – disse ele

DF: Quer compania – se ofereceu

MT: Thaks Flack! Mais preciso de um tempo com ela – disse ele

DF: Imagino mesmo – disse ele – Se precisar de algo, sabe que pode contar comigo – imendou

MT: Sei que posso contar com você!

O detetive sorriu e saiu da sala, deixando para trás o chefe. Mac agradeceu mentalmente a atenção do amigo com ele e Stella. Em seguida ele rrecolheu seus relatorios, vestiu seu casaco e saiu da sala.  
>Quando Mac entrou em seu carro, ele dirigiu calmamente ate o hospital. Ele já sabia todos os caminhos possíveis para chegar naquele hospital. Chegando la, ele desceu de cabeça baixa, era muito triste visita-la naquela situação. Porem sua melhora mesmo que pequena, para ele era muito significativa.<p>

MT: Bom dia – disse ele a recepcionista

RR: Visita a UTI?

MT: Sim – respondeu ele

RR: Siga o corredor e entre na ultima porta – disse ela – E aguarde com as outras pessoas – imendou

MT: Obrigado!

Mac caminhou ate o final do corredor e entrou na sala e permaneceu esperando com as outras pessoas.

Mais ou menos 40 minutos depois uma enfermeira apareceu.

XX: Senhores vamos agora para a segunda sala, onde o médico vira falar com cada um de vocês sobre o quadro clinico de seus entes queridos. Logo em seguida vocês colocaram a roupa de proteção e depois entraram na sala. – disse ela - Me acompanhem! – pediu ela

Mac juntamente com mais algumas pessoas entraram na sala, Mac foi o segundo a ser chamado para conversar com o medico.

JL: Paciente Stella Bonasera – pediu o medico

MT: Como vai doutor Lafoi – comprimentou ele

JL: Trago boas noticias – disse ele – A recuperação dela esta sendo excelente, vem reagindo bem a medicação, e ao pós cirurgia.

MT: Ela acordou?

JL: Hoje de madrugada ela acordou brevemente, mais muito agitada – disse ele – Ela não sabe o que aconteceu com ela – imendou

MT: Aminésia?

Jl: Não! – disse ele – É normal ter esse esquecimento, geralmente pessoas que teem traumas como esse, não se lembram do que aconteceu – imendou

MT: Ela sofreu um trauma muito grande – disse ele

JL: A recuperação dela vem caminhando com muita qualidade. Acredito que logo mais ela irá para o quarto – imendou

MT: Eu também – disse ele

JL: Pode passar para a sala a sua frente – disse ele – Vista a roupa sua roupa e pode entrar para vê-la – imendou

MT: Muito obrigado – disse saindo

Mac se despediu do medico entregou na outra sala, vestiu as roupas próprias e depois entrou na sala da UTI.

A sala era muito fria, tudo ali era muito branco, quase não havia outras cores. Era um silencio que demonstrava um pouco de paz, apesar da tristeza de ter um ente querido num lugar como aquele. Mac foi passando pelos leitos e viu famílias chorando sobre seus entes queridos, aquilo era muito triste. Ele andou mais um pouco e o seu coração terminou de se quebrar ele a viu, de imediato ele parou no meio do corredor criando coragem para ir até ela.

Ela estava pálida, mais tinha uma expressão de serenidade em seu rosto. Mac criou coragem e se aproximou. Ele passou uma das mãos no rosto dela, e depois fez um carinho em seu cabelo. No rosto dela havia alguns cortes, mais ela ainda era a sua Stella, a sua melhor amiga e o seu amor.

MT: Stell – chamou ele com a voz um pouco embargada

Ele viu sobre sua cabeça vários aparelhos ligados a ela, a sala era muito fria, e Stella estava tao fria.

MT: Você me deu um susto danado – disse tentando sorrir – Esses equipamentos ligados estão aqui para te ajudar – disse a ela

MT: Não sinta medo, meu bem – disse - Você vai sair dessa – imendou olhando fixamente para ela – já não conseguindo conter as lagrimas

A emoção que ele estava sentindo era muito grande, ele abaixou a cabeça por um momento e se permintiu chorar.

Ele chorava a frente dela com a cabeça baixa. Stella abriu os olhos e o viu ali na sua frente chorando com a cabeça baixa. Ela tentou falar mais sua voz não saia.

Mac limpou um pouco as lagrimas e olhou para ela, sua surpresa foi imediata.

MT: ô você esta acordada – disse ele sorrindo com uma mao em seu rosto

Uma lagrima escorreu de seu rosto, e ela tentou novamente dizer algo.

SB: Mac – disse com uma voz rouca e muito baixa

MT: Eu estou aqui – disse imediatamente – Não chore, eu estou aqui. Esta tudo bem agora – imendou

MT: Você esta no hospital se recuperando – começou ele – Seu organismo esta reagindo bem a medicação, logo você estará no quarto – imendou

SB: Quero ir pra casa – sussurrou

Mac sorriu brevemente, ela estava de volta.

MT: Mel –disse passando a mao nos cabelos dela - Logo você estará em casa – disse ele

SB: Você vai ficar comigo?

MT: Sempre! Eu não vou sair daqui, não sem você – disse ele

Stella estava sonolenta, ela piscou tentando se manter acordada para conversar com ele.

MT: Não lute contra o sono – disse a ela – Descance baby – disse dando um beijo na testa dela.

SB: Mac! – chamou recebendo a atenção dele – Eu também amo você – imendou

MT: O que? – perguntou ele com a sensação de que não estava mesmo ouvindo aquilo – Você me ouviu?

SB: Ouvi – disse com um breve sorrisinho antes de adormecer novamente

Mac sorriu satisfeito, e ficou ali mais algum tempo a vendo dormir. Se dependesse dele, ele nem sairia dali, mais o horário dele já havia terminado e ele precisava se retirar.

MT: Volto mais tarde – disse ele a ela – Descance meu bem – disse se despedindo dela e saindo da sala.

Cap 11

Mac saiu da sala com um sorisso largo, ela também amava ele. Ele esperou tanto tempo para ouvir isso, que ele mal podia acreditar. Para a sua felicidade se tornar completa, faltava ela sair do hospital, e cair em seus braços.

Quando chegou ao laboratório logo depois do almoço, encontrou toda a equipe reunida discutindo um caso antigo.

SH: Esse relatório não condiz com os acontecimentos – dizia ele

MT: Boa tarde – disse entrando na sala

DM: Ei big Mac – comprimentou ele

LM: Noticias da Stell? Não consegui falar com o medico hoje – imendou

MT: Trago boas noticias – disse ele – Ela acordou, e conversou comigo – disse ele

DF: Grande Stell – imendou

LM: Ela esta lúcida?

MT: Sim, dentro do pouco que conversamos – imendou – Sei que todos aqui se preocupam com ela, mais peço que me deixem fazer esse primeiro contato com ela – começou

SH: Ela deve estar assustada com tudo – disse ele – É importante que ela veja somente uma pessoa agora, uma pessoa em que ela confie – imendou

DM: O Mac é o mais indicado – imendou

LM: Sem duvidas – concluiu

MT: Mais tarde na segunda visita eu vou voltar para vê-la – disse ele – E quando tiver novidades trago pra vocês – concluiu

O restante do dia passou de forma demorada e lenta, Mac não via a hora de voltar ao hospital para vê-la. Como ela ainda estava na UTI, as visitas aconteciam somente duas vezes ao dia, quando ela fosse para o quarto ele poderia ficar com ela o tempo todo.

Quando chegou o horário de visitas da UTI, Mac já estava la há algum tempo esperando para vê-la.

JL: Detetive Taylor – disse o medico comprimentando ele

MT: Como ela esta?

JL: Ela nunca estve tao bem desde que chegou aqui – disse ele

MT: Ela esta acordada?

JL: Sim - respondeu – Acredito que logo mais, ela vai pro quarto. Hoje a noite ou no Maximo amanha de manha – imendou

Mac limitou-se a sorrir, um sorriso largo de muita alegria.

JL: Sobre seqüelas – começou ele – Só o tempo dirá, mais ela tem tido um excelente recuperação.

MT: Oks – imendou – Obrigado – disse se despedindo do medico e entrando naa UTI

Depois de vestir as roupas necessárias, para não prejudicar os pacientes e a sua própria saúde. Ele entrou e se dirigiu ao leito dela. Quando chegou perto dela, Stella parecia estar dormindo. Mac passou umas das mãos no rosto dela e a comprimento.

MT: Ei Stell – disse ele a vendo dormir

SB: Ei Mac – respondeu ela abrindo os olhos

MT: ôô te acordei – disse ele sem graça

SB: Já estava acordada – imendou

MT: Como você esta?

SB: Bem – respondeu rapidamente – Mais eu quero sair daqui – imendou

Mac soltou uma gargalhada e olhou pra ela novamente.

SB: O que foi?

MT: Você não sabe o quanto é gratificante ver a sua teimosia de novo – imendou

SB: Eu te assustei muito?

MT: Muito Stell – disse ele desviando um pouco o olhar dos belos olhos dela

SB: Mac – chamou ela vendo a emoção dele

MT: Desculpe – disse olhando pra ela com os olhos marejados

SB: Esta tudo bem – disse ela – Eu estou bem agora, não se preocupe – imendou

MT: Não me assuste assim de novo – pediu ele

SB: Eu não vou, te juro – imendou

Mac sorriu em resposta mais uma lagrima rolou em seu rosto.

SB: Venha aqui – pediu ela, sem poder se mecher muito naquela cama

Mac se aproximou dela, Stella pegou o seu rosto e beijou a lagrima. Desestruturando totalmente o detetive. Depois Mac se recuperou e imendou.

MT: Não conte isso a ninguém – disse ele fazendo piada com a sua emoção

SB: Seu segredo esta seguro comigo – dissse ela sentada dentro das suas em sua cama

XX: Senhor – chamou uma enfermeira próxima a eles

Mac acenou pra ela, e viu a mulher sair. Ele sabia que aquilo significava que ele teria que deixa-la.

MT: Descance querida – imendou próximo a cama

SB: Eu vou – disse ela – Você vai volta mais tarde?

MT: É claro! Você não vai se livrar de min assim tao fácil – imendou

SB: Mais eu não quero – disse ela – Pelo contrario – completou

XX: Senhor – chamou novamente

MT: Já estou indo – disse vendo a mulher saiu

MT: Preciso ir antes que ela chame a segurança – imendou recebendo um sorrisinho dela – Volto a noite – imendou

SB: Vou espera-lo – disse ela

Mac foi ate ela e lhe deu um beijo na testa, e depois fez um leve carinho em seu rosto e saiu. Deixando para trás uma Stella satisfeita.

Cap 12

O dia passou de forma lenta, parecia que a noite não chegava. Ele queria vê-la de novo, de preferência longe daquele hospital. Mais só de vê-la bem, já era o suficiente para ele.

Mac passou o dia inteiro pensando nela, e como ela estaria quando chega-se a hora de vê-la novamente na UTI. Apesar da situação, ele se sentia feliz, ela estava viva e já sabia que ele a amava.

Ele dirigia pensando no que conversaria com ela mais tarde, quando ele passou em frente a uma loja e onde a vitrine lhe chamou a atenção. Ele rapidamente procurou um lugar para estacionar e se dirigiu para dentro da loja.

Era uma loja de antiguidades e na vitrine havia um quadro belíssimo de tulipas, ela adorava tulipas. Mac não mediu esforços para compra-lo, era um quadro de um pintor Frances renomado, portanto a obra saiu por um preço caro. Isso não importava de nada, ela ia adora e isso pra ele já bastava.

Depois de pagar a vendedora preparou um belo embrulho, e ele saiu da loja contente. Assim que ela saísse daquele hospital ele lhe daria a obra.

Quando chegou em casa Mac fez um lanche rápido e se dirigiu ao banheiro, onde tomou um banho relativamente rápido.

Mac vestiu uma camisa preta de gola alta, colocou um casaco e saiu em direção ao hospital. Fazia um frio danado naquele dia.

Logo o hospital se aproximou e o coração dele passou a bater mais forte. Como sempre, Mac era pontual, e chegou na hora certa do horário de visitas da UTI.

DL: Detetive Mac – comprimentou o medico

MT: Olá – disse ele sendo o primeiro

DL: Trago boas noticias – imendou - Ela vai para o quarto, logo mais – disse ele

MT: Então posso ficar com ela essa noite?

DL: Creio que sim – disse ele

Mac não se conteve e sorriu, um sorriso que exalava alegria.

DL: Ela já esta sendo removida para o quarto, então aguarde ela na sala de espera primeira porta a esquerda. Que uma enefermeira irá te avisar quando ela puder vê-lo.

MT: Obrigado!

DL: Não por isso – disse saindo

Mac se dirigiu ate a sala de espera, onde aguardou pelo menos 40 minutos ate que uma das enfermeiras foi ate la para chama-lo.

XX: Senhor Taylor – chamou uma jovem enfermeira na porta do quarto

MT: Sou eu – disse rapidamente

XX: A senhorita Bonasera esta pronta e instalada no quarto. O senhor se quiser pode ir vê-la – concluiu

MT: Quero sim, pode me dizer qual é o quarto?

XX: Vou acompanha-lo até la – disse ela

Mac acompanhou a moça, eles caminharam um pouco ate chegar ao quarto dela. Antes do quarto de numero 405, a enfermeira se despediu e dali ele partiu sozinho.

Toc toc – Mac bateu na porta e entrou

SB: Ei – comprimentou ela

Os dois não estavam sozinhos, havia uma enfermeira terminando tudo por ali.

XX: Voltou ás 02:00 para o seu remédio – imendou a enfermeira

SB: Oks, obrigada Selma – disse ela

Quando a enfermeira saiu ele se aproximou da cama dela.

MT: Como você esta?

SB: bem – disse ela

MT: Seu rosto, diz o contrario – disse com uma das mãos no rosto dela

SB: Ainda não estou 100% - disse – Ainda sonolenta, meu corpo ainda dói um pouco, mais estou bem – imendou

MT: É normal querida – disse ele –

SB: É

MT: Você teve um acidente grave Stell!

SB: É – respondeu de novo

MT: Não tem outra resposta a não ser essa? – perguntou sorrindo

SB: Não pode dizer isso a uma pessoa doente Taylor – disse

MT: Agora sim! – respondeu

Quando ela soltou uma risada mais empolgada, se engasgou um pouco.

SB: Cof, cof, cof – tossiu ela – Pode me dar um pouco de água? Pediu ela

MT: Ô é claro – disse ele pegando uma garrafa de água e servindo um pouco em um copo. Depois ele colocou um canudinho dentro do copo, e s dirigiu aos lábios dela.

Stella bebeu quase meio copo, e quando acabou sorriu para ele.

SB: Thanks Mac – agradeceu ela

MT: Desculpe Stell, me esqueci da sua condição e ..

SB: Não se desculpe – disse pegando em sua mao – Esperei muito a sua visita, não aguentava mais dormir – disse

MT: Precisa descançar!

SB: Mais Mac – disse com cara de choro

MT: Sem mais – disse puxando mais seu cobertor

Mesmo contrariada ela bocejou mostrando cansaço.

MT: Eu vou ficar aqui com você – disse passando a mao em seu cabelo

SB: Você vai se cansar – disse

MT: Tem uma cama aqui pra acompanhante, e eu sou o seu – disse

SB: Sim, você é – disse – Obrigada por estar aqui!

MT: Faria o mesmo por min.

SB: Acho que sim – disse com ironia, sorrindo logo em seguida

MT: Acha? – disse sorrindo e pegando um das mãos dela

Stella deu um longo bocejo.

MT: Durma querida!

SB: Quero conversar mais com voce – disse

MT: Precisa descançar meu bem – disse

SB: Oks, me conte uma historia?

MT: Historia? Tipo era uma vez?

SB: Não, não! Uma historia sua – disse ela

MT: Ah sim, oks – disse ele

SB: Algo que eu não saiba – disse sorrindo brevemente

MT: Uma vez quando era criança, eu pedi ao meu pai um vídeo game novo, na época era caríssimo e todos os meus amigos do colégio tinham, menos eu. Ele me disse que eu ganharia no Natal, mais só se eu fosse bom para a minha mãe, não desrespeita-se meus amigos e ajuda-se a senhora Mafrei, vizinha gorda e chata a atravesar a rua sempre que precisa-se – começou ele

Stella soltou uma risadinha gostosa, em ouvir um pouco mais sobre ele

MT: Eu queria mesmo aquele vídeo game, eu cortei a grama do vizinho, doei meus brinquedos velhos para outras crianças, ajudei a senhora Mafrei a atravessar a rua, fiz tudo o que a minha mãe queria até Natal. Tirei notas excelentes e então fui digno de ganhar o vídeo game, eu cumpri com a minha parte e o meu pai com a dele. Mais minha alegria não durou muito, um ladrão entrou na nossa casa e entre as coisas escolhidas meu vídeo game estava la = disse ele

Mac estava tao distraído contando a historia a ela, que nem percebeu que a mao dela ficou mais pesada sobre a sua. Ele ergueu um pouco o rosto e sorriu satisfeito, ela havia dormido. Ele estudou seu rosto, enquanto ela dormia. Ela parecia um anjo, mesmo com o rosto com alguns ematomas, ela ainda continuava sendo linda.

Mac soltou a mao dela da sua, ajeitou um pouco a cama ao seu lado e se deitou, afim de encontrar algum descanço.


End file.
